2014/July
July 1 Twitter :"i did this a few years ago. I still love it, beautiful piece with Vezzoli, he's an angel. makes me so happy http://vimeo.com/42338665 ''" :"''Happy Canada Day! What a beautiful day in Montreal I can't wait to siiiing. It's hot out baby, BUT BEAUTIFUL." :"My favorite song ever written, I got to perform it tonight. Written By BILLY STRAYHORN ''LUSH LIFE" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5skk2iGZP9c #CheekToCheek"'' Instagram Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 003.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by J. S. Collections. Out and about in Montreal 7-1-14 Way at Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg At Montreal International Jazz Festival Performance :Set list #"But Beautiful" (Duet) #"Lush Life" (Solo by Gaga) #"Sophisticated Lady" (Solo by Tony) #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" (Duet) 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 002.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 004.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 003.jpg|Backstage Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg July 2 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a studded biker by The Kooples (SS14 Collection). Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 7-2-14 Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Bell Centre 7-2-14 Backstage at Bell Centre in Quebec 001.jpeg|Backstage Leaving the Bell Centre in Montreal 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg July 3 Instagram Twitter :"magnificent arrangement of Bad Romance. Laying in a beautiful bed looking out window, eyes closed. Just listening...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFMgeBaLUQ" :"Thank you for the beautiful flowers itstonybennett You've changed my life. �� http://instagram.com/p/qAIj2EJFCC/ ''" July 4 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 002.jpeg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Alize Meurisse for Each X Other (Spring 2014 Collection), a top by ???, sunglasses by Silhoutte, gloves by MCM, and "Brissia" pumps by Schutz. Instagram Twitter :"@TrevorMoran @thebackplane @MCMichelsen what a stud" :"Happy 4th of July America! Grab some ����������������beers, rocknroll, bbqs family and friends, it's time to party!" :"80,000 Quebec Monsters attend the #artrave tonight! big big BIG SHOW I can't wait!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Le Festival d'été de Québec July 5 Instagram Twitter At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 7-5-14 At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Koonhor (Koon Lim x Catrine Thé) (Fall 2014) a vintage "Matte Black" sunglasses by Ultra Goliath 2, a gloves by MCM, and shoes by ???. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Ottawa Bluesfest 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 001.jpg|Backstage 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh. July 6 Starbucks Coffee Company in Toronto At Starbucks 7-6-14 At Starbucks in Ontario 001.jpeg Leaving the Starbucks 7-6-14 Leaving a Starbucks Coffee in Ontario 001.jpg 7-6-14 Leaving a Starbucks Coffee in Ontario 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by Vintage Frames Company, earrings by ???, gloves by MCM, and “Flicker” shoes by Jerome C. Rousseau. Shopping in Toronto I Miss You Vintage Arriving at I Miss You Vintage 7-6-14 Arriving at I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg Leaving I Miss You Vintage 7-6-14 Leaving the I Miss You Vintage in Toronto 002.JPEG 7-6-14 Leaving I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg Divine Decadence Originals Heading at Divine Decadence Originals 7-6-14 Heading at Vintage Stores in Toronto 001.jpg Inside 7-6-14 At Divine Decadence Originals in Ontario 001.jpg 7-6-14 At Divine Decadence Originals in Toronto 002.jpg Leaving the Divine Decadence Originals 7-6-14 Leaving the Divine Decadence Originals in Ontario 001.jpg Instagram Twitter :"27,000 fans showed up to the artRave at Bluesfest in Ottawa last night. Seeing all those bodies slamming against each other cheering��" :"I JUST HAD THE GREATEST SHOPPING EXPERIENCE OF ALL TIME IT WAS LIKE CARDIO AND DRUGS BUT BETTER MAYBE NOT HEALTHY BUT THE VINTAGE WAS ������" :"@NicoleMonster9 its brutal, some violence is involved" July 7 Instagram Twitter :"But mom I like to play with your pearls. We have a special bond. http://instagram.com/p/qIw2P1JFNc/ ''" :"''Are u ready #artRaveBuffalo MAKE SUM NOIZE it's time celebrate our gypsy monster kingdom! WELCOME TO VENUS ������ IM SO READY" Leaving Hotel in Toronto 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by Vintage Frames Company, jewelry by ???, a gloves by MCM, and shoes by Nicholas Kirkwood (SS13 Collection). artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: First Niagara Center 7-7-14 Backstage at First Niagara Center in Buffalo 001.jpg|Backstage 7-7-14 Backstage at First Niagara Center in Buffalo 002.jpg Leaving the First Niagara Center in Buffalo 7-7-14 Leaving the First Niagara Center in New York 001.jpg July 8 Instagram Leaving Hotel in Toronto 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.jpg Yoga Center in Toronto 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 002.jpg 7-8-14 Leaving the Yoga Center in Toronto 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a vintage kimono by Unknown, House of Holland "Cagefighter" metallic lattice sunglasses and Manolo Blahnik stilettos. Toronto Hemp Company 7-8-14 At Toronto Hemp Company 001.jpg 7-8-14 Leaving the Toronto Hemp Company in Toronto 001.jpg At Vapor Central Lounge 7-8-14 At Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.JPEG 7-8-14 At Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 002.jpg July 9 Instagram Twitter Leaving the Four Seasons Hotel in Toronto 7-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Cornelia from Divine Decadence Originals, and 50′s Baby Black Rose earrings, and sunglasses by Le Specs. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Air Canada Centre 7-9-14 Backstage at Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg|Backstage July 10 Instagram Twitter :"Me, Avery from a Toronto! and her Mom, sometimes the media does something truly special and brings… http://instagram.com/p/qSgc9NpFOE/ ''" July 11 Instagram :"''my boyfriends back and it's gonna be trouble! Heyla heyla #chicago" 7-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a corset by Merry Widow, a vintaje suit by Chanel (Spring 2009), and a collar by ???. Twitter :"Does anybody even realize how HAM Chicago is gonna go on ARTPOP tonight? This is the Chi celebration #artRAVEChicago #justice4Chicago ��" Heading at United Center in Chicago 7-11-14 Heading at United Center in Chicago 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: United Center 7-11-14 Backstage at United Center in Illinois 001.jpg|Backstage 7-11-14 Backstage at United Center in Illinois 002.jpg Leaving the United Center in Chicago 7-11-14 Leaving the United Center in Chicago 001.jpg 7-11-14 Leaving the United Center in Chicago 002.jpeg July 12 Instagram Twitter :"I love performing artRAVE so much. Even on my nights off I miss the crowd. The costumes, the mayhem, the intensity. I cherish this summer." :"Me and little monsters. Birds of a feather, we flock together. In all our rainbow pride. http://instagram.com/p/qYa20OpFH5/ ''" Swansea City F. C. in Chicago 7-12-14 With Swansea City F. C. in Chicago 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outift by ???, sunglasses by ???, a bag by Hermès and shoes by ???. July 13 Twitter :"Watching the World Cup on the edge of my seat! Cheering on the champions! I have chills!" July 14 Instagram :"So excited that Robert Wilson is showing the portraits he did of me in NY. They were just shown at the Louvre in Paris. ��" 7-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Nothing like an Eastbound & Down Marathon. With the 3 B's: beer, babe, batpig" :"��Kenny Powers������ I totally dated that guy." :"#artRAVE blows through San Antonio tonight. I'm ready to RAGE, fashion direction of show by a local Texan @Brandonvmaxwell #GetYourFashun" Out in Chicago 7-14-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: AT&T Center 7-14-14 Backstage at AT & T Center in Texas 001.JPEG|Backstage 7-14-14 Backstage at AT & T Center in Texas 002.jpg Leaving the AT & T Center 7-14-14 Leaving the AT&T Center in Texas 001.jpg July 15 Instagram :"My bus is matte black like the bat mobile ��" 7-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"On the way to Houston, leaving San Antonio what a killer show, audience made me cry they were so beautiful. #Roadie pic.twitter.com/JiB3QMDeDT" 7-15-14 Twitter 001.jpeg :"Happy Birthday to my darling ��@TaylorKinney111 �� he plays a hero on TV but in real life he's my Hero." July 16 Instagram Twitter Heading at Toyota Center in Houston 7-16-14 Arriving at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpeg 7-16-14 Arriving at Toyota Center in Houston 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Toyota Center 7-16-14 Backstage at Toyota Center in Texas 002.jpg 7-16-14 Backstage at Toyota Center in Texas 001.jpg|Backstage July 17 Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: American Airlines Center 7-17-14 Backstage at American Airlines Center in Texas 001.jpg|Backstage :Lady Gaga is wearing a coat by HARBISON (Fall 2014 Collection), a vintage sunnies by Ultra Goliath 2, and shoes by ???. July 18 Instagram Twitter Way to The Yellowstone Club in Montana 7-18-14 Way to The Yellowstone Club in Montana 001.jpg Leaving the Google Ideas Forum in Montana 7-18-14 Out and about in Montana 001.jpg 7-18-14 Out and about in Montana 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing a kirt and jacket suit by Chanel. July 19 Instagram :"Las Vegas baby with my partner in crime. And well see daddy in a few hours. Life is good ��" 7-19-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I'm so excited for #artRaveVegas tonight! Little Monsters have shown to be stronger & more connected than ever. I love you let's celebrate!" :"Las Vegas baby with my partner in crime. And well see daddy in a few hours. Life is good �� http://instagram.com/p/qp93pTpFCE/ ''" :"''Let me see your #artRAVELasVegas outfits! I'm getting MAJOR reviews from the wardrobe department. Will FAV or REPLY" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena 7-19-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 001.jpg|Backstage 7-19-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 002.jpg Leaving the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 7-19-14 Leaving the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 001.jpg July 20 Instagram Twitter :"Just driving through Hollywood ��cheek to cheek ��" :"@Nurse0nTheRight truth , I wanted to just be the soundtrack to your individual moments" :"I love this picture, I'm having so much fun crusading ARTPOP around the US. The energy is more diehard… http://instagram.com/p/qs3YO5JFCt/ ''" July 21 Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center 7-21-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Backstage 7-21-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg Leaving the Staples Center in LA 7-21-14 Leaving the Staples Center in LA 001.JPG 7-21-14 Leaving the Staples Center in LA 002.JPG July 22 Instagram Twitter :"#artRave http://pic.twitter.com/UlN4DziH1B ''" :"''And then this happened tonight ' oh lord for the LARR can I get an amen #Venus had a #Penis http://instagram.com/p/qv4PFlJFAz/ ''" :"''Sold out show NIGHT #2 #artRAVELosAngeles ready to rip ��" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Backstage 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 004.jpg 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 005.jpg July 23 Instagram Twitter July 24 Instagram :"Studio Rattin' with the Bennett Boys" 7-24-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"It's a Standard night #CheekToCheek" 7-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a blazer "Le Smoking" by Saint Laurent (AW14 Menswear Collection). Twitter :"I wanna meet Krissy who caught my swine skirt. Thank u�� I love it and you too mermaid ��" :"It's a Standard night #CheekToCheek http://instagram.com/p/q3APHipFIQ/ ''" July 25 Instagram Twitter :"This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. #Thelmpact �� http://instagram.com/p/q5mvkZpFDg/ ''" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Centennial Olympic Park Leaving the Centennial Olympic Park in Atlanta 7-25-14 Leaving the Centennial Olympic Park in Atlanta 001.jpg 7-25-14 Leaving the Centennial Olympic Park in Atlanta 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by ???, and sunglasses by ???. July 26 Instagram Twitter :"All I want is vintage designer and frenchies. Is there a place I can go for help? A hospital perhaps? ��" :"That's me #BewitchedBotheredBewildered Rehearsal with the briannewmanny Quartet for itstonybennett http://instagram.com/p/q8LhtRJFC1/ ''" July 27 Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-27-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-27-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing a vintage dress by Valentino, sunglasses by Versace (480 / W - No. 52), shoes by ???, and jewelry by ???. Arriving at Time Warner Center in NYC 7-27-14 Heading at a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 7-27-14 Heading at a Studio in NYC 002.jpg Returning at her apartment in NYC 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an dress by Alon Livné (Fall 2014 Collection), jewel headpiece by Efrat Cassouto and Swarovski, sunglasses by Le Specs, and sandals "Blade" by Casadei. Instagram Twitter :"Let's get ready to rumble. #cheektocheek itstonybennett http://instagram.com/p/q95iMDpFHo/ ''" :"@holyh00ker don't worry I told her''" July 28 Instagram Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-28-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG 7-28-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-28-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by Marc O’Pol (mod 017-208), and shoes by ???. Arriving at Lincoln Center Teather in NYC 7-28-14 Arriving at Lincoln Center in NYC 001.jpg 7-28-14 Arriving at Lincoln Center in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Alon Livné (AW14), jewelry by Bauble Bar, and shoes by Brian Atwood. "Cheek to Cheek" LIVE! - Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga : Main article: Cheek to Cheek '' Red Carpet 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 001.jpg 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 002.jpg 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 003.jpg 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 004.jpg 7-28-14 Access Hollywood 001.jpg 7-28-14 CNN 001.jpg 7-28-14 E! 001.jpg 7-28-14 Extra 001.jpg Inside 7-28-14 Inside at Lincoln Center in NYC 002.jpg 7-28-14 Inside at Lincoln Center in NYC 003.jpg 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 005.jpg "Breedlove's Magic Monday" Party at Rivington F+B Arriving at Rivington F+B in NYC 7-28-14 Arriving at Rivington F+B in NYC 003.jpg 7-28-14 Arriving at Rivington F+B in NYC 002.jpg 7-28-14 Arriving at Rivington F+B in NYC 001.jpg Inside :'Set list''' #"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (with The Brian Newman Quartet) 7-28-14 At Rivington F+B in NYC 004.jpg 7-28-14 At Rivington F+B in NYC 003.jpg 7-28-14 At Rivington F+B in NYC 002.jpg 7-28-14 At Rivington F+B in NYC 001.jpg Leaving Rivington F+B in NYC 7-29-14 Leaving Rivington F+B in NYC 001.jpg 7-29-14 Leaving Rivington F+B in NYC 002.jpg July 29 Instagram Twitter The Today Show in NYC Arrival 7-29-14 Arriving at The Today Show in NYC 001.jpg 7-29-14 Arriving at The Today Show in NYC 002.jpg 7-29-14 Arrival at The Today Show 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Stéphane Rolland. Inside 7-29-14 At The Today Show in NYC 001.jpg 7-29-14 At The Today Show in NYC 002.jpg Arriving at Oak Room in NYC 7-29-14 Arriving at Oak Room in NYC 001.jpg Leaving Oak Room in NYC 7-29-14 Leaving Oak Room in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a outfit by Dsquared² (Fall 2014 “Perturbed Wonderful”), and shoes by Sophia Webster "Mollie" (AW14). Leaving the Rockefeller Center in NYC 7-29-14 Leaving the Rockefeller Center in NYC 001.jpg 7-29-14 Leaving the Rockefeller Center in NYC 002.jpg Returning at her apartment in NYC 7-29-14 Arriving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-29-14 Arriving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg July 30 Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by ???, sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh, shoes by ???, and gloves by MCM. Arriving at US Airways Center in Phoenix 7-30-14 Out in Phoenix 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a sunglasses by Marc O’Pol (mod 017-208). artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: US Airways Center Inside 7-30-14 At US Airways Center in Phoenix 001.jpg Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion